


教导

by Victor_Michaelis



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Michaelis/pseuds/Victor_Michaelis
Summary: Bernard总是很好奇，好奇Sir Humphrey在Sir Arnold那里都学到了什么，好奇他是如何驯化大臣们的，而Sir Humphrey也很乐意教导他这位爱徒....
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	教导

**Author's Note:**

> 就是单纯地想日伯纳德小天使，想让汉妃教导一下他的爱徒，毕竟这种教导是代代相传的不是吗233333，Victor是原创人物。下篇《惩罚》

“Bernard，你知道吗，在古希腊，有一种师长对晚辈的爱。”  
“是的Sir Humphrey，这种爱也时常被圣哲赞颂，这是最纯洁的爱。”  
“不，不，我的好Bernard，我是牛津贝利古典文学系的优秀毕业生，我来告诉你，这种前辈对晚辈的教导与爱。”  
——  
Bernard站在一家俱乐部门前，有点紧张。他一直敬重的，被他视作师长前辈的Sir Humphrey，在今天下班之前给他递了一张纸条，要他今晚六点来这家俱乐部找他。他不知道Sir Humphrey找他具体要干什么，但他知道，这一定是因为今天上午的那段对话。  
当时，他站在Sir Humphrey的办公室里等着常任秘书，Humphrey迈着轻快的步伐走进来，看来他又一次在和大臣的交锋中占了上风，Bernard甚至听到了Sir Humphrey在开门那会轻哼小曲。尽管他进屋之后就不再哼歌，但他的脸上依然有着遮掩不住的笑容，像一只得胜的狐狸。Bernard喜欢看着Humphrey笑，这意味着爵士今天的心情不错，而这也会让他的心情跟着愉悦起来。  
Humphrey满面笑容地大步进来，看见伯纳便挥手让他坐下：“啊，Bernard，坐，来杯雪莉酒？”“啊，Sir Humphrey，好，谢谢。”Humphrey递给他一杯雪莉酒，喝下去甜甜暖暖的。Bernard看着Humphrey，感觉他今天不是一般的高兴：“Sir Humphrey，请问您今天这么高兴，是因为大臣今天没有反对您吗？”“不仅如此，我的好伯纳，不仅如此，我成功地让大臣对我给他的草案全盘接受，没有半点犹豫。”Humphrey声调中都带着欢快，这可不常见。而Bernard也咧嘴乐了，可能是酒精上头，也可能是他们今天都太过高兴，他又像往常一样，没过脑子一般，问Humphrey：“Sir Humphrey，我有一个问题。”“Yes？”  
Bernard顿了顿，像是下定决心一般，问道：“这就是驯服了一个大臣吗？”  
Humphrey依然笑着，不过眯眼带着一些玩味地看向Bernard，他的爱徒，他突然意识到这个孩子要开窍了，回答道：“是，也不是，my dear boy，这就要看你想驯化大臣到什么地步了。这还只是个开始，你以后也得这么做。你还年轻，好好学着点。”  
Bernard试着去理解什么叫“驯化大臣到什么地步”，但他现在的资历明显不足以让他理解。他抬起头，看向Humphrey：“Sir Humphrey，这也是Sir Arnold所教给您的吗？关于驯化大臣？”Humphrey看向他的眼神更深了：“不仅仅是，Bernard，Sir Arnold的教导是一方面，更多的需要你自己去领悟。Bernard，文官系统作为大英帝国最美的玫瑰花，在白厅这座最宏伟的花园，我们已经做到了完美，而且并不需要那些大臣和政治顾问来指手画脚，我们就是园丁，我们也是这些花儿，我们世代相承，修整花园的技艺和凋谢的花化作的养料滋养着我们，我们也将这些技艺和养分传给下一代，而我们这些玫瑰除了吸收这些技艺和养分，我们也要足够聪明，足够完美，才能长久立于白厅这一花园。”他看着Bernard，问出那个即将决定面前这个年轻人的一生的问题：“My dear Bernard,my dearest dearest boy,你想要像我一样，从前辈那里汲取技艺和养分，一步步在自己的努力和前辈的扶持下，坐上今天的位置甚至更高的位置吗？”  
Bernard感觉有点晕，他不是没想过，老天，这是每个公务员的梦想！但是，这是真的吗？像Sir Humphrey一样？当上常任秘书？成为Sir Bernard Woolley？甚至......  
甚至是Sir Arnold的那个位置？  
Bernard张着嘴，有些惊讶地看向已经坐在办公桌后面的Sir Humphrey，而后者像是已经看穿了他的所有小心思一样，微笑着点头，仿佛在说：“是的，所有，所有你想要的，只要你现在开口，我就会给你。”  
恍惚中，Bernard听见自己说：“当然，我是说，真的可以吗？”  
“当然了，my boy，你想要吗？”恍惚中他一直敬重的牛津学长回答道。他的身影已经在他因为紧张而模糊的视线里变得扭曲，扭曲，配上他今天莫名鲜艳的领带，他好像是一枝艳丽的玫瑰，一枝在极致绚烂即将腐烂的边缘的玫瑰。  
“那真的是...太好了....我、我是说.....那就太感谢了，我的天.....”Bernard快要晕过去了。  
模糊的视线里，那枝玫瑰走向他，带着淡淡的雪莉酒的甜酒香，他感觉自己要醉倒了，可他只喝了一口酒。玫瑰扶住他的双肩，声音里带着更大的欣喜：“好，不愧是我看中的男孩，如你所愿。”  
Bernard不知道自己是怎么走出那间办公室的，他仿佛做了一场梦，他恍惚了一整天，直到快下班时Sir Humphrey递给他一份备忘录，里面夹着一张纸条：“今晚六点，我在埃德萨斯俱乐部等你。 H.A.”他终于醒了。  
这不是梦。  
而此刻，Bernard站在俱乐部门口，一个黑发棕眼的年轻侍应生接过他的大衣手套和帽子，带着他走向Humphrey的单间。他迷迷糊糊地觉得这个年轻人就像当年的自己，在牛津读书那会在俱乐部当侍应生积累经验和人脉，他又觉得这个男孩此刻就像一个引路人，指引他走向未知的惊喜。  
侍应生带他到了Humphrey订的单间，开门，里面只有Sir Humphrey一个人端着一杯酒坐在沙发上。Humphrey见他来了，起身走过来，手臂揽过他的肩头：“哦Bernard，你来了，我知道你一定会准时到的，来杯热甜酒？”“啊Sir Humphrey，好，谢谢。”  
Humphrey向侍应生点了点头：“Victor，一瓶热甜酒，谢谢。”叫Victor的黑发年轻人点了点头便转身去拿酒，Bernard只觉得那男孩用发胶梳得光亮的头发格外黑，那双棕眼格外明亮，在暧昧的灯光下泛着琥珀色。  
“聪明的男孩，长得也不错，不是吗Bernard？那孩子现在也在牛津贝利上学，来这当侍应生积累社会经验和人脉，很多白厅公务员的路线。”Humphrey看着Victor关上了门，听着脚步声渐远，转头对Bernard说道。Bernard附和着点了点头：“我上大学那时也是这样的，一边读书一边在俱乐部当侍应生。”  
“所以你看，my boy，这就是白厅的轮回，Arnold教导我，我也会像他一样教导你，而将来你也会这样教导年轻的一代，没准就是那个年轻人。”Humphrey看向Bernard，揽上他的肩带到沙发上坐下，这时响起了敲门声，是Victor带着酒回来了。Humphrey让他进来，在男孩恭敬地为二人倒好酒后给了他一笔小费，让他不必守在门口，门口不要留人：“这是一场私密谈话，Vicky，门口不要有任何人。”“好的爵士，我明白了。”Victor仍然恭恭敬敬的，微鞠一躬便出去了。  
“Now,Bernard,my dearest boy,my Bernie,”Bernard还在想着那个男孩愣神，Humphrey的轻唤将他拉了回来，用上了他从未用过的昵称，“告诉我，你在想什么呢？还是那个男孩？”“是的，那个男孩，让我想到了我自己。”Bernard如实相告，他不想对Humphrey隐瞒什么，他从来也没这么想过。  
Humphrey笑着看着他，怜爱地轻抚他的发丝。这太过了，Sir Humphrey从来都不会这样的，Bernard想着，但他没有动，温顺得像只羊羔。Bernard慌张的眼神躲躲闪闪，终于鼓起勇气对上Sir Humphrey一直盯着他的双眼：“Sir....”“Yes?Bernard?”“Sir Humphrey....”“Yes,Bernie?”Bernard有点发抖，咽了口并不存在的唾沫，问道：“Sir Arnold也是这样的吗？也是这样教导您的吗？”“是的，Bernard，我会像他教导我一样教导你，直到尽头。”他们之间的距离太近了，近得太暧昧了，Bernard有点害怕，但兴奋和期待压过了害怕。他抖得越来越厉害，呼吸和心跳也急促了起来，视线再一次模糊了，他感觉到Sir Humphrey凑得更近了，那双能吐出华丽词句的唇轻蹭他的耳廓，一开一合，随着吐出的音节，Sir Humphrey吐出的气轻喷在耳上：  
“Bernard,你知道吗，在古希腊，有一种师长对晚辈的爱。”  
“是的Sir Humphrey，这种爱也时常被圣哲赞颂，这是最纯洁的爱。”他听见自己如是说。  
“不，不，我的好Bernard,我是牛津贝利古典文学系的优秀毕业生，我来告诉你，这种前辈对晚辈的教导与爱。”  
随着最后一个音节的吐出，Sir Humphrey轻咬了一下Bernard早已泛红的耳垂，Bernard短促地尖叫一声，本来就瑟瑟发抖的身体直接软了下来，向后倒去。但他没有直接倒下去，一副臂弯抱住了他，将他缓缓放倒在沙发上，就像双人舞的结尾。眼中的世界天旋地转，耳边嗡嗡作响，他害怕地胡乱挥手，想要抓住什么，在他终于抓住时又紧紧揽入怀中，他感觉到自己抱住的是Sir Humphrey，只是这两个单词就足以让他安心。  
“Sir Humphrey....Sir Humphrey,Sir Humphrey.....”他胡乱地喊着，寻求一点点安慰。  
他的呼唤得到了回应，他感觉到那双臂弯抱紧了他，同时轻拍他的后背，像是在哄一个孩子，他听见了那个让他安心的声音，逐渐在嗡嗡的杂音中变得清楚，最终占据他整个大脑：  
“我在，Bernard，我在，我在这里，我在...”这声音就像毒药，像是诱人上瘾的毒，Bernard感觉自己上瘾了，他渴求着更多，但他不知道自己在渴望些什么。  
“Sir....Sir....”Bernard依然在胡乱叫着，声音中透着一股安心，又透着渴望，带着一股得不到满足的哭腔，逐渐拉长了音调，最后演化成了抽抽答答。  
混沌中，他感觉到Sir Humphrey细碎的吻落在他的身上，从额头，到眼皮，到鼻梁，到脸颊.......他又在吻中获得了安慰，但依然不满足，他开始回应Sir Humphrey的轻啄，并最后成功找到了他的唇，下定决心一般地吻下去。  
他感觉到一个柔软的物体探入他的口腔，勾起他的舌邀他共舞。他笨拙地回应，跳起粘腻的双人舞，情不自禁地伸向更深处，伸向Humphrey的温暖口腔。Bernard觉得自己要上不来气了，但他依然不想放开越来越紧的抱着Humphrey的手，而Sir Humphrey的手安抚着他，让他逐渐清醒过来，又坠入更深的欲望。  
坠落，坠落，他最终坠落进无尽的，深深的黑色的欲望中。  
他无意识地抓紧Sir Humphrey的衣服，萨维尔街高级定制的名贵西装此刻格外碍事。Humphrey起身，Bernard不情不愿地撒开了一直抱着他的手，感觉一下子空落落的，就像离开树干的考拉。Sir Humphrey一层一层地除掉他身上的衣物，他给自己包裹的一层层保护罩，都是他刚才为了见Sir Humphrey精心搭配的。Sir Humphrey的声音随着衣服的一件件离开响起：  
“Bernard，要想驯服大臣，就要一层层剥开他的伪装，他的防护，他的护甲，直到他赤裸裸毫无保留地将所有暴露在我们面前。”在最后一个词出来时，Sir Humphrey扯下了Bernard的底裤，他身上最后一件蔽体的衣物也没有了，浑身赤裸地躺在Sir Humphrey的面前。Bernard羞耻地闭上眼睛，这时Sir Humphrey的声音又一次响起：  
“当然了，my boy，我在教导你，我当然也要把我的所有教授给你。睁开眼睛，Bernard，睁开眼睛。”  
Bernard顺从地睁开双眼，Sir Humphrey一丝不挂地映入他的眼帘。他感觉自己的喉咙和小腹突然发紧，他的呼吸又一次急促起来，心脏仿佛要冲出胸膛。  
他从未如此渴望Sir Humphrey，渴望一场即将到来的教导，他感觉自己的下身在苏醒，在叫嚣。  
“接着，你要去探索，去寻找大臣的弱点，”Sir Humphrey的双手在Bernard的身上游走，在他的敏感处流连，高级文官的手长期从事文书工作，是细腻的，修剪圆润的指甲轻轻拨弄着Bernard胸前挺立的两点，勾出他一声软绵绵的媚叫，他自己都不敢相信那是他发出来的声音，他慌忙咬住下唇，想把呻吟压进喉咙深处不要出来，但他做不到。“不要在我面前遮遮掩掩，Bernie，不要试图在我面前有所隐藏，”Sir Humphrey的声音中有一点不悦，“顺从你的内心，现在就做出来。”Bernard听话地随着Humphrey的抚摸扭动着腰肢，有点难以启齿地发出呻吟。他觉得自己现在像一件乐器，在Sir Humphrey高超的演奏技巧下发出他想要的声音。  
“这才对嘛，好孩子，要学会享受驯化大臣的过程，不然你会在这一过程中失去很多乐趣，继续。”Sir Humphrey看起来很满意，继续抚摸着Bernard，而Bernard也在Humphrey的鼓励下逐渐放下了羞耻心，开始试着迎合Humphrey的动作，也不再压抑喉间呻吟。他开始真正试着去享受这一切，而这种感觉并不坏，他感觉自己身处烈火之中，将他烧得浑身发红发烫，几乎窒息。而Sir Humphrey就是拯救他的水，让他舒适，让他苏醒，拯救他于欲望的烈焰中。  
聪明的孩子总是会得到老师更多的满意与疼爱的，Bernard就是这样一个令Humphrey满意的孩子，这让Humphrey决定奖励一下这个孩子。  
他俯身，轻轻舔咬Bernard的颈窝，呼吸中洒出的微湿热气喷到Bernard的颈间，Bernard受惊般小小地惊呼一声，腰身僵了一下，随即放的更软，声音也愈发软媚。他的手条件反射性地又一次攀上Sir Humphrey的肩头，双腿无意识地打开，为Sir Humphrey的双腿留出更合适的位置，在Humphrey从善如流地进入他双腿之间时，他的腿缠上了Sir Humphrey的腰。Humphrey终于放开了他的脖颈，不过力度没有掌握好，留下了一片暧昧的红痕，恐怕明天穿衣服要留意一下。他又轻轻噬咬Bernard的锁骨，留下一串痕迹。紧接着，他亲吻Bernard的胸前，鲜艳的红珠在暖黄的灯光下格外引人怜惜，Humphrey当然给这两抹艳红很好的照顾，将爱徒的呻吟陡然拔高，抱着他的手臂和盘在他身上的双腿收得更紧。  
Humphrey的吻一路滑下，在Bernard圆润的肚脐处轻舔一圈，Bernard的呻吟发着颤，哆哆嗦嗦地呼唤着Humphrey的名讳：  
“嗯....Sir Humphrey....Sir.....”  
“Just call me Humphrey.”  
“Humphrey....呃嗯.....Humphrey.....Humphrey....”Bernard愈发焦灼地喊着，他渴望更多，更多教导，更多爱。这是他从未有过的体验，和一位男士尤其是自己上司的体验，这让他越来越兴奋。  
Humphrey起身，在自己的衣兜里翻找着什么。当Bernard看清他拿出来的是一支润滑剂和一枚安全套时，他的紧张和兴奋又向上一层，让他更加期待Humphrey接下来的动作了。  
“大臣的弱点有的会很明显，轻轻触碰就可以找到，而有的不一样，你要深入进去，而这会让大臣有些不舒服，甚至会惹到他，所以，你要做一些别的，给他点甜头，让他的注意力分散，”Humphrey将Bernard的双腿分得更开，在他的穴口仔细地抹上润滑剂，随后他一只手抚慰着Bernard刚才一直被忽视的勃起，另一只手的指尖轻轻揉弄着穴口，趁他因为前端的舒适而略放松后穴时探入一根手指。被异物入侵的不适感和突然被撑开的感觉让Bernard很不舒服，他的声音带上了被入侵的细微哭腔，后穴也突然绞紧。“放松，Bernard，放轻松，会好的，放松，不然会更不舒服的。”Humphrey安慰道，他停下了伸入后穴的手指的动作，而前面抚慰的动作没有停下。  
Bernard顺从地点了点头，带着眼角的一点泪光，看起来楚楚可怜，让人禁不住想要保护，也禁不住想要蹂躏。在Humphrey娴熟的抚慰下，他的不适感渐渐被前端的快感取代，后穴也放松了一些。Humphrey趁势轻轻抽送着手指，并试探性地慢慢探入第二根，然后第三根...Bernard很好地接受了下来。  
“大臣最深的弱点，也是大臣最致命的弱点，往往要费一番力气才能找到，而一旦找到，你就掌握了大臣的全部，抓住了他的命脉，让他知道你找到了，让他知道他被你捏在手里，只能听你的，如此，驯化大臣的任务就快要完成了。”说着，Humphrey的手指在Bernard的后穴里抽送，探索着那处脆弱的敏感点。当他终于找到那块突起时，他用指尖轻敲了一下，本来哼哼唧唧的Bernard瞬间拔高音调尖叫了一声，又随着Humphrey的揉弄更加剧烈地扭动着身躯，但是是为了获得更多的献媚，他的呻吟也终于变得更加甜腻，尾音像羊羔一样带着颤音，就像刚刚开声的乐器。  
扩张得差不多了，Humphrey抽出了手指。空虚感侵袭着Bernard，他欲求不满地扭动着，渴求着前辈将他填满。Humphrey不紧不慢地给自己戴上安全套，扶着阴茎在Bernard的穴口打转：“Bernard，你如果做到了刚才那几步，就已经很成功了，但我希望你做得更好，侵入他，彻底掌控他，让他依赖你，离不开你，他的所得所失皆由你。”Humphrey将阴茎抵上他的穴口，欲进不进，将Bernard推向被无尽的欲望折磨的痛苦，Bernard扭着腰，试图蹭下去，但被Humphrey摁住了：“就是这个样子，Bernard，就是这个样子。Bernard，my dear，my Bernie，我承诺我会将我所有教授与你，培养你，保护你，爱着你，就像Arnold对我一样，你会承诺不仅忠于女王陛下，忠于我并爱着我，忠于自己，忠于文官系统吗？”  
Bernard被欲望折磨得几乎说不出话，他快要被这种空虚感逼疯了，他想要回答，想要回答Sir Humphrey他会，可他快要不行了，他的嘴开开合合，但吐出来的只有哀求Humphrey进入的呻吟。  
“Bernie-----,Ber---nie....”Humphrey拉长了声音叫他，一只手抚上Bernard的脸颊，“回答我，Bernie，回答我。”  
Bernard近乎哀号一般哭叫出来，同时重重地点了点头：“我....会的.....Sir Humphrey，我会的啊——”  
在他点头开口的同时，Humphrey将自己的阴茎埋入了Bernard的身体，Bernard的回答还没完，就被拖成了一声绵长的呻吟。前所未有的满足感此刻将他淹没，他哭得更厉害了，音调随着Humphrey的一点点深入而一点点升高，他现在感觉自己仿佛在云端，飘在天空中无依无靠又自由自在，而Sir Humphrey给他依靠，给他安全感，陪着他飘荡，给他快乐，给他更多。  
Humphrey伸手擦去Bernard的泪水，吻上他的眼角，轻轻拍着他，感到Bernard差不多了就开始缓缓抽送起来，见Bernard状态良好便逐渐加快速度，每一下都精准地碾过Bernard的敏感点：“感觉到了吗，Barnard？就是这样，就这样去操纵大臣，让他完全臣服于你。”Bernard任自己在欲望之海上沉浮，浪叫得愈发像是诱惑男人为之沉迷的妖精。如果说在走进这扇门之前他还是一个纯洁的天使，那他此刻就是一个堕天使，而且堕落成了一个淫魔。  
当纯白的羽翼被欲望染黑，当纯洁的心灵被尘世污染，最纯真的天使也会迷路，堕落成玩乐人间的过客，最终活成完美的空壳，叫道德真空。  
Bernard在欲望的海上，在快感的船里，由Humphrey掌舵，他们一起沉浮。Bernard突然觉得该让Humphrey感觉到自己接受到了，自己学到了，他一手抱住Humphrey，另一只手抓住沙发靠背，努力地想要起身，但他已经没有力气了。Humphrey不知道Bernard要干什么，停了下来把他抱起来坐在他的腿上，两人依然紧紧相连着。  
Bernard刚起来还有点晕，但他很快恢复过来，冲着Humphrey笑了一下，开始自己动了起来。Humphrey从未见过Bernard会有那样的笑容，事实上Bernard也从未那样笑过：咧开的嘴角沾着唾液，挂着淫欲，带着被满足的快感，发出淫叫，妖娆又魅惑，眼珠被快感刺激得微微上翻，但依然努力地看着Humphrey。而这个笑容随着Bernard的动作变得越来越放纵，越来越夸张，像是中了邪。Humphrey必须承认他有点害怕，因为他从未见过这样的Bernard Woolley，这不是他会有的样子，但他又有些激动，他从未如此成功过。现在，这就是Bernard Woolley会有的样子。  
Humphrey欣慰地笑着，直视Bernard的双眼：“你学会了，Bernard，你学会了，你将来一定会是最成功的文官，我发誓。”“是的.....Sir Humphrey....Humphrey....我学会了.....呃嗯......我学会了.....”  
突然，Bernard起身，抽出Humphrey的阴茎，摘掉了上面的安全套：“Humphrey....你说过的，你会教给我全部.....那就把全部给我吧.....”Humphrey笑了，吻上Bernard，扶着他重新进入，推回去让他躺下：“Yes,the future Sir Bernard Woolley.”随着最后几下重重的抽插，Humphrey将自己的浊液也尽数洒入Bernard的深处，而Bernard也在灼热的液体刺激下达到了高潮。  
......  
Bernard忘了自己是怎么离开俱乐部的了，当他醒来时他发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间，身下的华丽大床上有一股熟悉的气息。他一回头猛地看见Sir Humphrey坐在他身边微笑着看着他：“起床了，Bernie，一会还要去上班。”“Sir Humphrey....等等，我在哪里？”“这是我的房间，Bernie，别告诉我你忘了昨晚了。”这时，Bernard酸痛的腰和后穴才开始提醒他，昨夜的一切都不是梦。  
自己的衣服已经皱了，其实还能穿，但是Sir Humphrey坚持让他穿自己的衣服，他给Bernard找了一件针扣领的衬衫，帮他穿好衣服扎上领针再打好领带，实际上Humphrey根本没让Bernard自己动手，他还拿发胶将Bernard的一头金发梳理整齐。现在，Bernard Woolley还是那个Bernard Woolley，但他变得更像Sir Humphrey Appleby了。  
十五年后——  
受人敬重的行政部常务秘书Sir Bernard Woolley坐在他的办公桌后面，听大臣的首席私人秘书Victor Michaelis向他汇报工作。这一届大臣很听话，非常好驯化，听着Victor的报告，Bernard满意地点点头：“很好，Victor，做得非常好。”  
黑发棕眼的私人秘书看着他，他恍然间仿佛回到了十五年前的那个晚上，那个将他带向Humphrey的房间的男孩。男孩满头的黑丝如今也掺上了零丁几根白发，明亮的眼睛也开始微微浑浊了，细小的皱纹爬上了男孩的眼角，这个男孩已经三十出头不算年轻了，但他已经是一个成熟的年轻文官了，他已经观察他很久了，觉得他是个适合栽培的好苗子。  
Victor满脸的欲言又止，Bernard示意他说出来，年轻人想了想，终于开口问道：  
“Sir Bernard，这就是您和Sir Humphrey经常说的驯服大臣吗？”  
“是的，Victor，一点没错，你想知道怎么做吗？”  
Bernard笑了，他知道，教导的轮回又开始了。

END  
by千面鬼，第23号作品  
感谢阅览


End file.
